


don’t worry about it

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Sam Winchester, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Jock Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Nerd Sam Winchester, Popular Gabriel (Supernatural), Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Studying, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: "Here," Gabriel suddenly hisses, sliding the paper he was working on over to Sam with a grumble. "I'm too stupid for this bullshit.""Hey.." Sam frowns, marking the math problem that Gabriel just did with a big green checkmark before turning to the jock in front of him and smiling softly, grabbing ahold of his hand and squeezing it. "You're not stupid."





	don’t worry about it

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))

Gabriel Shurley. 

The captain of the football team. The one that girls and (some) guys swoon over. The one that has unlimited friends. The one no one would fuck with. The one who has Michael and Lucifer Shurley by his side to protect him no matter what. The one who teachers would call their favorite. Gabriel Shurley was the king of Purgatory High School, the one everyone wanted to be. 

So why, then, was someone as fabulous and awesome as him dating someone like Sam Winchester? 

Sam Winchester. 

The head of student council. The one that girls and guys always teased and tripped in the hallways. The one who had few friends, 6 to be exact. The one who everyone bullied because they wanted to have a good laugh. The one who would’ve had Dean Winchester by his side to protect him no matter what, if Dean wasn’t in college and still in high school. The one that teachers usually never took a second glance at, even though he always got amazing grades. Sam Winchester was a nobody in Purgatory High School, the one everyone feared to be. 

So why, then, was someone as irrelevant and boring as him dating someone like Gabriel Shurley? 

∭

It’s 5:45 PM on a Friday when Gabriel bursts through Sam’s bedroom door with a crumbled paper in his hand and tears streaming down his face. Sam is instantly up and on his feet, checking on his upset boyfriend to see if he’s okay, seeing as how Gabriel’s face was red and his tears blocked his eyes from seeing clearly. 

“Gabe are you alright? What’s wrong?” Sam questions, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck as the older boy came close to Sam for a hug.

Gabriel began to sob into Sam’s chest now, hands gripping at his hips, “My dad!” He cries, shaking as he held the white and balled up paper. 

“What’s the matter with your dad?” Then, Gabriel shoves the paper into Sam’s chest, pulling away from the Winchester’s hug and migrating to sit on his bed instead. Sam quickly unscrambles the paper and his eyebrows lifted up in confusion. “A print out of your grades? What’s wrong with your grades, hun?” 

“They suck, that’s the problem,” Gabriel snaps as Sam walks over to him and plops down beside him. 

“But they don’t suck? You have an A-minus in english, an A-plus in gym, a B in Chemistry, a C-minus in Mathematics--” 

“Exactly!” Gabriel hisses, “I have a fucking C-minus in Math! It’s going to be a D soon!” 

“D-plus,” Sam corrects jokingly, frowning when his joke is just shrugged off. 

“My dad says if I don’t get that stupid fucking Math grade up then I gotta leave football,” Gabriel admits, sitting in fetal position with his head on his knees. 

“But you _love_ football..” Sam notes quietly, eyes soft and full of sympathy. 

Gabriel lifts his head from his knees and rolls his eyes with a huff, “Yeah well he doesn’t give a shit. He cares more about my fucking grades than my feelings. I get it, grades are important, but isn’t how I feel important too?” 

“Of course it is baby..” Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck and comfortingly kisses his cheek. 

The corners of the older senior’s lips crook up slightly as a taffy pink blush dusts his cheekbones, “Can you please help me out, baby-love?” 

“Are you asking me to tutor you in Math?” Sam asks slowly, eyes widening in excitement. When his boyfriend nods, he squeals happily. “Okay, come on, let’s go to the library!” 

Gabriel sighs thankfully, getting up and following his adorable boyfriend out his room and down the fancy flight of stairs into the living room, then down another flight of fancy stairs to the huge library. It didn’t really matter to Gabriel that Sam was rich, he fell for the Winchester before he even knew money was something that his family had a lot of. 

Sam’s deceased mother was practically a billionaire; from modeling, singing, and everything else. When she passed away, her money was split to her husband and two kids. Then later on, not being able to bear another day without his wife, Sam’s father committed suicide and all his money was given to him and Dean. So Sam and his brother moved to live with their uncle Bobby, who helped keep them happy. 

“Okay, sit down, Gabe. I’ll be right back, okay?” Sam sits Gabriel down before walking off to search for some Math books that went over what Gabriel was learning at the moment. He returns soon after, sitting beside Gabriel with an encouraging smile. “Ready, Gabe?” 

Gabriel grins and hums lightly, “Mm, ready baby.” 

∭

Gabriel was a fraction away to bursting into a raging ball of flames. His face was red in anger and frustration, his hands was practically crushing the pencil as he held it, and he wrote hard onto the paper which was leaving the things he wrote bold and dark. Sam, of course, noticed this all and used his hand to caress his boyfriend’s thigh, back, shoulder, and arms to calm him.

Gabriel was getting them wrong every single time. 

Wrong, wrong, wrong, then wrong again-- 

Until he began to get them right. 

He still didn’t believe in himself, however, and continued to mutter that he was stupid or dumb. _He_ was learning, but his self-confidence _definitely_ wasn’t.

"Here," Gabriel suddenly hisses, sliding the paper he was working on over to Sam with a grumble. "I'm too stupid for this bullshit."

"Hey.." Sam frowns, marking the math problem that Gabriel just did with a big green checkmark before turning to the jock in front of him and smiling softly, grabbing ahold of his hand and squeezing it. "You're not stupid." 

Gabriel softly looks at him and sighs, a small smile spreading across his face. “C’mere,” he whispers, leaning over and locking lips with his boyfriend’s. Sam hums as they kiss, tangling his fingers into Gabriel’s hair as it gets more and more passionate. 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispers, hands touching and grabbing at Sam’s body. Sam moans lightly and goes to lay his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

∭

Later that night, when they’re both in bed, Gabriel’s phone goes off. That would’ve been fine if they weren’t making out, but they were and it pisses Gabriel off to the extreme. 

Sam gets off of him and watches as Gabriel picks his phone up and reads the text. He furrows his eyebrows when he watches Gabriel’s expression morph into one of annoyance and fury. 

_Brady: Why are u even with that Sam guy?? Couldn’t u just find a hot bitch like Kali????_

Gabriel was enraged. 

Sure, he knew that everyone labeled him the king and labeled Sam the nobody. But they didn’t see the Sam he was in love with. They didn’t see the Sam that just helped him out so his grade could go up and he could continue playing football, or the Sam that had just kissed him breathless because he wanted to show how much he loved him, or the Sam that once walked through the pouring rain to Gabriel’s house with a bag of McDonalds after Gabriel said he was starving and his family refused to get him anything to eat. 

They didn’t see the chemistry that they had, the love that had for one another. To Gabriel, Sam was not a nobody, he was a king. 

But they never would see any of that. Because they didn’t want to. So, Gabriel texted back, quickly dropped his phone on the nightstand, and tackled his boyfriend onto the bed whilst kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. 

_Brady: Why are u even with that Sam guy?? Couldn’t u just find a hot bitch like Kali????_

_Gabriel: i don’t want someone like kali, i want someone like sam. so don’t worry about it._

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
